1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security pouch which holds money, credit cards, and other valuables whereby the security pouch is worn between the front center of the brassiere and the skin and held in place by a strap which encircles the front center of the brassiere.
2. Prior Art
It is common for women to carry valuables such as money, credit cards, driver's license, checks, and debit cards in a purse or similar containers. A woman usually carries these containers in her hand or wears a strap attached to the container over her shoulder. Often women carrying valuables in such containers are victims of purse snatching, muggings, or other theft. One method to prevent such crimes is for a woman to place her valuables in a security pouch which she then wears hidden from view. Various types of these security pouches exist.
One example of such a pouch is a shoulder pad that has an interior pocket into which the wearer can place valuables. This pouch is, however, is not easily accessible to the wearer because the wearer must use one hand to reach into the shoulder pad on the opposite side's shoulder. In addition, the wearer can not see the contents of the pouch and must remove the entire contents in order to obtain the desired object. It is also impossible for the wearer to discreetly remove articles from this pouch.
A second example is a security pouch which is attached to the straps of the wearer's brassiere. A woman wears this pouch underneath her blouse. The pouch lies on the woman's side underneath her arm. The wearer of this pouch has difficulty reaching and seeing into this pouch because of its position. In addition, the fold-over flap designed to keep the pouch shut makes it difficult for the wearer to open this pouch while wearing it. It is also impossible for the wearer to discreetly remove articles from this pouch. Furthermore, this pouch is made from a material which that does not absorb perspiration nor allows air to reach the wearer's skin underneath the pouch. Thus, many women would find this pouch uncomfortable to wear.
Another type of security pouch is worn around the wearer's leg. While this pouch is conveniently accessible to the wearer, it lacks a sealable top by which to keep valuables securely in place. Furthermore, it is uncomfortable to wear.
Another security pouch is a pocket with a flap which attaches it to the brassiere. This pouch lacks a sealable top to keep valuables from sliding out. It also is able to move around the brassiere, thus making it difficult for the wearer to gain access to the pouch. Furthermore, this pouch can easily fall off the brassiere.